


splinters in my knuckles

by lunaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emryn is desperately in love, F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worship, anyone other than my girlfriend reading this: good luck., face riding, if girlfriend: You’re Welcome., mentions of relationship between Celica and Alina, oooh boy, uuuuh, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: It’s been all too many years since he realized how he felt for her, only for her to be in love with his sister… why, logically, would he have a chance? And yet, here she is, in love with him all the same as he feels for her.He also thinks about the great sex they have, which makes him all the more excited when he opens the door to Alina sat back on their hotel bed, opening her robe to just barely reveal the lingerie she bought for him.
Relationships: Alina Bennett/Emryn Castillo
Kudos: 3





	splinters in my knuckles

Emryn was tired. He may have only woken up, but he was jet-lagged. Like, really, what’s the science behind that? There’s no reason his trip from Pirin to Zolis should have made him this tired, he’s traveled before without. Just because there’s a time difference- wait, why are time zones a thing anyway? That’s kinda fucked up, he thinks. 

But that’s not what he should be thinking about. What he should be thinking about is getting his girlfriend her dinner. And so that’s what he does. He goes down to the cafeteria, picking up a nice dinner to share between them. And maybe some vodka for later. 

He takes his time to head back, thinking rather aimlessly to the last week. Still in shock and awe of getting the one girl he’s ever wanted. After thinking it was a senseless dream, a want he’d never achieve, still doesn’t comprehend that they’re together, despite the reassurance he’s given her the last few days. It’s been all too many years since he realized how he felt for her, only for her to be in love with his sister… why, logically, would he have a chance? And yet, here she is, in love with him all the same as he feels for her. 

He also thinks about the great sex they have, which makes him all the more excited when he opens the door to Alina sat back on their hotel bed, opening her robe to just barely reveal the lingerie she bought for him.

“Took you long enough.” She grins.

He looks her over with a hungry smirk. “Sorry, princess, I wanted to get just the best for you.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Mm, a few nice pieces of chicken, pasta, and fresh fruits. And then some nice vodka for later.” His eyes trail her, from the nape of her neck to where the lace on her bra cups her and hugs her just perfectly. Then the way the garter belt fell around her waist, holding up a pair of nice matching thigh highs, or the lacy underwear— barely opaque, giving him the smallest-

“Mattie,” she purrs, “are you going to worship me? Or just stand there and look?”

He looks at her with a hum, setting down the breakfast that she requested he got, though cold breakfast is hardly what he’s thinking of. Instead of answering, he takes a step forward.

“No no,” she grins, “hands and knees.”

“Wh- what?”

“I think you heard me. Hands and knees, Mattie. Worship me.”

He looks her over once more and nods, dropping down without any further questions. 

Alina grinned as she looked down at him. Spreading her legs just a touch, she beckoned him forward with the curl of a finger. 

“C’mere, Mattie. Come give your princess what she deserves.”

He almost drools at the sight of her, eagerly crawling towards her until she stops him with a finger out. 

“Beg.”

“For what?” He whines out.

“You really think now is a time to whine, Mateo? Beg to be allowed to touch me.”

His eyes trail her again. “Tati, please… I want to touch you, to worship you. You’re my princess, my queen, my goddess, I want to do everything I can to please you.”

“Say please again.”

“Please, Tati, please…”

With another grin, Alina parts her legs further. “Come touch your princess.”

He moves to her, kissing up from her knee to her hips and back down to her inner thigh. His lips barely move from her skin the entire time, determined to please her however he can. He relishes the little moans she lets out as he gently bites her thighs with the hopes of leaving marks. Sure, no one else will see them, but the thought of him being able to mark her was too good to pass up. Hooking a finger underneath the garter of her thigh highs, Emryn pulls just enough to unhook them.

“Desperate to get me undressed already?” She coos, lazily dragging a hand through his hair. He grins, giving a slight nod as he hooks her underwear, wanting to get a taste of her. She hums and pushes him back just enough to stand, giving him just enough of a show as she pulls her underwear down and off. And then right back sitting down onto the bed with the wetness between her legs inviting him in. 

Emryn looks up at her with the question on his tongue if he’s allowed to touch her. Before he even asks, though, she runs her hand through his hair and pulls him into her more.

Without a second thought, the flat of his tongue is against her, eager for a taste of his princess. The moan she lets out is low, her hand pulling slightly at the tufts of hair between her fingers. Eager to hear more of her, he laps quickly at her folds, making sure the tip of his tongue slides from her entrance up to her clit. Every so often, he lets his lips suction lightly around her clit so her squeaks and squeals of pleasure turn into moans.

Emryn thought he knew music before ever touching Alina like this. How wrong he was. Every noise she makes is like his own personal symphony, all meant for his ears. Sometimes, he adds his instruments to it, like when a pass over her clit makes her moan sound particularly wonderful and her hands pull his hair just right and he can't help but moan in tandem with her.

“Fuck, Mattie, you’re so good,” she whimpers out, her legs going over his shoulders, “you treat me so good.”

Her praises drive him further, and picking the pace of his fevered licks and suck up, he eats her out like she's his last meal, delicious and rich. With this, he gets to get her to cum for him rather quickly. When she does cum, he looks up to her face, his mouth still working, just to see how pretty she looks when her eyebrows knit together and she throws her head back only to pant when he continues through her orgasm and past. This time, though, he lets a thumb replace his tongue on her clit, being careful enough to not hurt her but fast enough to make her moaning continue. His now empty lips melt back into her thigh, kissing along as his thumb works at her. 

He rubs gently, in small circles, and soon she’s shuddering, and his fingers inside her are drenched. Alina murmurs something under her breath, and Emryn can't tell if it’s a curse, a prayer, or his name, and yet he loves it all the same.

Dipping a finger in, he savors her moan and the praise falls from her lips again-- she tells him how much she loves him and that he’s the only man for her. It’s easy to slip a second finger with how wet she is, and when he curls them and starts moving, trying to hit the right spot, her brows knit together again, and the only thing keeping Emryn grounded in the world is focusing on how beautiful she looks like this.

“Please,” she stutters over and over as he pushes deeper and faster inside of her, a straggled “there” here and a high-pitched “more” there. The phrases muddle together as everything gets so slurred that he can tell she’s getting close just by the way her voice cracks. Then he moves his thumb away, his tongue immediately taking its place once more, right where he thinks it should be. Alina gasps, and her hand tugs hard.

“Mateo, please,” she says, leaving no doubt in his mind as to what she wants. He sucks hard on her clit in response, and Alina almost screams, pulling his head deeper between her legs. 

She’s just so wet and yielding against his fingers that he manages to slip a third in without any sort of resistance, and just in a few more thrusts and twists and licks, she grinds hard against his tongue as she clamps around his fingers – and she calls out for him so gutturally that it sends a shiver down his spine.

The second time she cums seems better than the first, but maybe that's because she’s holding his head to her harder than before, or because he can feel the way she grasps the trio of fingers still moving inside her. He still isn't keen on letting up, wanting to make her head as hazy as he gets. So he doesn't stop. Instead, he lets his tongue go wild between her legs, his fingers scissoring and twisting inside of her. He pushes against her g-spot, feeling her jump and squirm and hearing her squeals and moans. And all of it is perfect to him, especially when it results in a loud squeal and her pushing his head away to prevent overstimulation just yet.

As she comes down from her third orgasm, her chest heaving and her legs falling from their pedestal on his shoulders, Emryn twists his fingers once more before pulling them out, his tongue following to clean his fingers of her.

“F-fuck, Mattie… I will never- never understand how you're so good at that…” She manages to utter out between her labored breaths and the little moans she keeps letting out. He grins up at her. 

“Simple,” he tells her, “I only give my goddess the best service available.”

She has a split second idea to flick his forehead, but she decides against it in favor of tilting his head up. “Can your jaw do that again?”

“Anything for you.” 

The sincerity would be sweet if for not the context, she thinks.

She gives him a devilish grin. “Then strip for me, Mattie, and then come here and lay down.”

The tone of her voice makes him obey instantly, though he wouldn’t object even if she sounded any different. He strips as she asks, letting his clothes fall to the floor before crawling into the bed next to her, laying back and looking at her with anticipation.

She looks over him, noting how hard he is already and, just to tease, she stands carefully before lazily dragging a finger up his shaft, eliciting a groan, and then decides he can suffer once more. With a grin, she crawls back onto the bed, legs on either side of his head and straddling. 

It takes no convincing other than the sight of her right above him for Emryn to grab her thighs and dig into his favorite meal. No matter how many times he buried his head between her legs, he thinks, he’ll never get tired of her taste. Just like she’ll never get tired of the feeling of his tongue working her, brushing between her folds or pointing right at her clit, working her up to completion. It doesn't even take that much. It isn't long before she’s grabbing at the headboard with one hand while the other goes right back to his hair, grinding down on his tongue with sharp breaths and whimpers. Suctioning around her clit, Em keeps her still with his hands on her thighs, doing his best to pull a fourth orgasm from her. It's hungry work, and good thing he’s ravenous for her.

Her fourth orgasm rolls through her body, sending shivers right down her spine. Her toes curl, her hands tug and hold, and all she can think of for a time is his tongue.

When the fog in her head clears enough for her to get off of him, she presents him with four options.

“Remind me of a fantasy while I get you off. You fuck me until I can't think straight. A nice little surprise. I ride you.”

“Hmm,” he taps his clean fingers on her thigh, his eyebrows raising, “am I allowed all four?”

“Can you handle that?”

“I think I can.”

Flashing a lazy grin, Alina moves down just the slightest and wraps a fist around her boyfriend's girthy length, staring up at him with expecting eyes. 

“Well,” she hums out, “tell me a fantasy. A dream you've had about me.”

He looks her over, shuddering at the touch of her fingers.

“On the plane ride here, between my motion sickness and the shitty food, in my little amount of sleep I had a wonderful dream about you,” he starts, only stopping quickly when she starts moving her hand while he regains his thoughts, “a-and it was so sweet. You looked so pretty, you were riding me. And I knew it had to be a dream because otherwise, you couldn't have taken me all the way,” he laughs breathily.

Her hand holds him tight, slowly pumping her fist. Her thumb brushes the tip, right over his slit, and she relishes how he stutters over his words when she does that. And while she tries to listen, it's clear to even Emryn that she does this less for a good story and more for the fact that she wants ideas. Even if this one in particular is a little less than realistic.

“What was I wearing for you, Mattie?”

“And I- Mm? N-nothing. Was just you, and your pretty face contorting in pleasure.”

She grins as he carries on speaking, pumping her hand faster and letting her thumb continuously rub his head. His moans start to mix in with his words more, and after she speeds up again he can barely get out a few words without moaning loudly. His moans get louder, her hand working eagerly to make him cum for her, and it's not too long before he does cum. Alina barely cares when it ends up all over her, she instead prides herself on the fact that she can get him off so quickly and while thinking of her.

With a little smirk, Alina lets him go and uses her messy thumb to wipe some off her face before licking it off. He can barely hold back a moan from the look she gives him as she does so. He isn't able to hold back the twitch in his dick, though, and it's enough to make Alina want to watch him twitch and fall apart in her grasp.

Pulling herself off the bed, Alina takes a few shaky steps towards her suitcase. Em gets a slight idea of what it is when she does so, pleasantly aware of what she packed. He watches her pull out the strap-on they bought the weekend before and harness it onto herself, taking the lube they brought and spilling a generous amount onto it. He can't help but moan at the sight, excited by the idea of his girlfriend railing him into the bed.

The look she gives him is sultry, and if he were standing he would have dropped back down to his knees and started sucking. Instead, she slinks between his legs and lines herself up.

“Ready?”

With a sharp nod, Alina starts pushing into him, slowly as to not hurt him. As if he’d really care. His moans are low and drawn out, making Alina even more excited at the prospect of fucking him. Bottoming out, Alina purrs praise and drags a finger up his dick again, mesmerized by the way it jumps and strains for more.

So that's what she gives him.

Alina pulls out slowly, watching his every move, before slamming her hips in to meet his.

Emryn yelps, moaning as Alina finds a pace that makes him squirm and moan the loudest. He loves it, loves her, loves the way she does all of this for him. It’s even better when her hand wraps around him again, her strokes matching her thrusts. Small gasps leave his throat when she hits just the right spot and then proceeds to abuse it until he’s twitching in her hand, ready to cum again. Without a second thought, Alina picks her speed up with both her hips and hand, pointing him right toward her, ready for a taste of her favorite treat.

When he cums, she’s nearly covered. She doesn't mind, of course, but it startles her a little, especially when it's accompanied by his loud moans. Like before, she wipes some off with her fingers and sucks them clean.

“Tati, babe, you look so… so good when you’re covered like that.” He grins, eyes fixated on her fingers.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out. “As much as I would love to fuck you more, there's some other nice things I’d love to do.”

Alina grins and takes her strap-on off and moves down, trailing periodic kisses up his torso and to his lips, but never makes contact with them. Instead, her lips feather over his, her hot breath intoxicating him to the point where he barely registers her readjusting. He only notices when he feels her straddling him, seated at the base of his dick.

Alina needs no encouragement to continue, the soft moan from his lips says all she needs, but when his hands move to her hips, locking her against him, she thinks it suffices all the same. She starts moving, her hips slowly rolling against his, her soaked folds pressing down on his shaft, and he moans at her mouth.

Emryn whines, lifting his hips to meet her movements, and the friction must hit her in just perfectly too because she gasps, and her hands fly to his shoulders to keep herself balanced.

Then Alina keeps moving, up and up, until she’s got herself positioned, got him ready to enter her. The slow descent, brutal for them both, and Emryn forgets what he even wanted to say next. There’s only his princess, her smile, the way her hips stop before he can bottom out, and her eyes fluttering shut at the pressure of the way he splits her open. He forgets everything else but the feeling of her until Alina starts murmuring like before, prayers or curses or his name - and Emryn realizes she’s close again. His name falls perfectly from her lips, ghosting over his own in her form of prayer.

Alina looks beautiful, Emryn thinks through the haze, in the dusky glow casting in from their hotel room balcony, the warm sun caressing and illuminating every little inch of her body. She looks like an angel - his only angel - the way that the light highlights the red of her hair or the bralette she still hasn't taken off. Her eyes seem to glow, green and strong, looking straight through him. She's delicate but strong to him. She's his goddess, his muse, everything. He knows she’s had it rough. He just wants to be her stability, her grounding.

He’s pulled back to reality when she gasps and moans and he feels her clamp around him as a fifth orgasm rips through her. A hand tangles in his curls again, tugging with just the right amount of force, and before he knows it he’s finishing too, nestled as deep inside of her as he can go.

And sure, while he wants kids, he knows Alina isn't ready, and the fear he has of getting her pregnant for a split second disappears when he remembers that she had just gotten her birth control prescription back in Pirin.

Their moans mix, her shrill squeals and gasps making him feel even better. Her lips graze his own just barely, a last moan of his name as she sits there until he slides out again. Her eyes can't seem to decide whether they want to open or close, but he doesn't mind. He certainly doesn't mind either when she lays back and spreads her legs for him with a flushed face.

“Tati, babe,” he groans, already getting hard again, “you're still so wet…”

She reaches a hand out, giving him slow and deliberate strokes until he’s back to fully hard again.

“I want you to fuck me, Mattie.” She says just loud enough for him to hear. And who is he to deny her?

He moves in slightly, positioning himself again at her entrance. She grins when he bites back a moan and pushes into her-- it's just as wet and warm as before, but after the cool air hits him, the warmth seems to be all the better. Inching into her, he moans her name like a promise, offering nothing but the utmost worship. His devotions are to her.

He’s urged to continue when she lets out a long moan, pressure encapsulating him. With a small grin, he gives her a hard thrust, moaning in tandem with the hiss escaping her teeth. Then another hard thrust, and another, until he’s going at a steady pace and her moans fill his ears. Her hands fly to the sheets, grasping them tightly as Emryn rams himself into her. He fills her, nearly splitting her in half in the best way possible. It still burns, just slightly, from the way he fills her even when she's as soaked as she is, but it edges to pleasure all the more with it.

His eyes barely ever leave where they’re connected, loving the sight of her around him, glistening with wetness. Bringing a thumb down to rub circles around her clit only makes it better, she’s getting somehow wetter and her moans are turning into near screams, pleads for more and more. Her hips rise and fall with his thrusts for a time until her legs shake too much to keep holding her up and she lets them fall to the bed.

He can feel her on the verge of a sixth orgasm from the way she's somehow getting tighter around him, from the way her back arches. With a hoarse yell, he feels her cum again, her body shaking slightly. He stops his movements as soon as she finishes, brushing her hair back. 

“Tati? Are you-”

“Keep- keep going, ” she pleads, cutting him off, “I need it.”

He moans, obliging her once more as he starts fucking her once more. This time, he looks up at her, taking note of the tears brimming in the corners of her eyes as he fucks her. 

He can feel the pressure building inside of him, ready to release yet again, ready to cum again for her. With a few more erratic thrusts. Em grabs her hips and buries himself as far as he can go before letting go, moaning for her. He watches her throw her head back again, screaming his name as she lets her seventh time flood her senses until she's drunk on the pleasure he brings her.

One last moan falls from Alina as Emryn pulls out, accompanying a grin as he admires her. She gives him a little grin, a giggle. 

“You fucked me so well, Mattie.”

Through his heavy breaths, he smirks. “Seems so.”

She hums, delighted, her eyes barely staying open.

“Take a nap. We can go out later, tomorrow.” He whispers to her, kissing her temple.

All her remaining energy is given in a short nod, and before he can even adjust to make sure they're both able to get covered up, she's out. Asleep, beautiful.

As the sun continues to sink past their window, all he can think of is how she’s going to be the beginning of the rest of his life, pulling Emryn into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> is this what you wanted. Is This It. 
> 
> also yes, this experience does leave her pregnant. with twins. woo!


End file.
